


Supposed to be easy

by betawhitewolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Hancock is Reckless and Nick is pissed about it.





	Supposed to be easy

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @bearsie04 on Tumblr!

"Wasn't this supposed to be easy Sole!?" Hancock yells out over the gunfire and bullets raining down on them. 

"Yeah! But I was also told this place was clear!" Sole snaps back as they press themselves up against a pillar to avoid the supermutant snipping at them.

Hancock lets out an annoyed sigh as he realises he probably won't be able to make it back for that date he had set up with Nick. 

Unless he did something about these supermutants. 

The ghoul let himself smirk as he tugged out some Buffout, Jet, and Psycho from his pocket. 

Hancock checked his guns over before nodding to himself and calling out to sole.

"Watch my back for me Sole!" 

"What!? Wait!? Hancock!!" 

The ghoul had already downed the bottle of Buffout with the stim of Psycho in his arm as he flashed sole a crazed smile before huffing down the Jet and jumping out from his hidding spot. 

Honestly for a little bit there Hancock looked kind of cool. 

The ghoul showered them in all the grenades he had before tugging out his autoriffle and rainning down hell on them.

Sole kept to snipping at the distracted supermutants, keeping at bay what Hancock wasn't aware of. 

That worked charms until a supermutant got a lucky shot on Hancock. 

The ghoul had been laughing in triumph at his plan actually working before the sound of a gun going off cut him short.

The tell tale signs of being shot hit Hancock like the bullets littering his stomache. The ghoul lets out a sharp hiss of pain as he hits the ground his hand coming up to press on his bloody stomache.

Sole was quick on their feet after they finished off the supermutant, coming to Hancock's side the sole Survivor instantly scooped the ghoul up before making a mad dash to the door.

"You better not die on me you damn ghoul." Sole hisses as they book it for Good Neighbor.

Hancock lets himself laugh as he drifts in and out of consciousness his hand still gripping at his stomache as he watches blood coat soles chest.

"I-i mighta ruined t-this outfit for ya." Hancock wheezes out in attempt to keep himself from getting sick at all the blood.

Sole tightens their grip on the ghoul as they quicken their pace once they see Good Neighbor in view. 

The sole survior rips the door open to the small town as they try to keep ahold of the ghoul. 

"What the hell happened to you two!?" Is snapped loudly as soon as they entire the town. 

Hancock lets out a soft wheezing laugh as he feels soles grip losen on him as Nick easily hauls the ghoul into his arms. 

The walk to the only doctor in Good Neighbor was a blur to the towns mayor as he faded in and out of consciousness, barley awear of his own husbands hands holding him. 

At some point Hancock must have passed out because the pain in his stomache was a lot less now and he was pretty sure he was in that mind swap place. 

The ghoul let himself breath a sigh of relief before he finally noticed the synth glaring dagers at him in the cornor of the room. 

Hancock would never admit that those golden eyes stairing at like that scared the ever living hell out of him. 

"Damn Nicky, almost gave me a heart attack." Hancock tries to tease but it seems to hit a nerve in the synth.

"Me, give you a heart attack!? You almost died you damned ghoul!!" Nick shouts in anger what seems to be a tinge of hysteria. 

Hancock at least has the decency to give his husband a soft sheepish smile.

"But I didn't sunshine, im right here with you." Hancock chirps at Nick as he reaches out a hand to the synth.

"But you could have John." Nick mumbles softly as he takes hancocks hand and presses it to his synthetic lips.

The ghoul gives his husband a soft smile as he pulls him onto the little couch/bed with him. 

The two of them stay there, cuddled into each other until the doctor comes down to check Hancock over and let him go. 

"So how's bout that date Nicky?" Hancock purrs as he drags the synth to the small club under his house.

The synth gives Hancock a show of rolling his eyes before pressing a kiss to his lips and solting their hands together.

"You're insufferable sometimes."

"I know sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading! If you did/didnt have a good night/day!!! Thank you for giving this a looksie anyways lol


End file.
